Remember the Best
by limegreen124
Summary: Sam and Dean fly out to London to investigate a case that have even hunters baffled, but upon searching for the creature who caused it, Sam is slammed into the world of the Doctor like no other companion has before. Along with Dean and Clara, can the two men with two hearts stop their new found enemy? Sorry, I suck at summaries, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking on this story. I wrote fanfictions a while ago and I figured I would start doing it again because, well, it was fun. And since both of these shows are on a break right now I figured I have nothing better to do.**

**So I've had this story idea floating around in my head for a while, I've never seen it used before, and basically it could suck ass or it could actually be good, I have no idea. Plus if it does suck at least nobody knows who I am on this site so none of you can make fun of me in person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural, if I did, Kevin wouldn't be de…gone (#kevinlives) and Matt Smith would still be the doctor.**

****Oh and by the way, this story takes place in about season 8 of Supernatural, before the trials, and with the eleventh Doctor when he was with Clara, before the Night of the Doctor.****

Dean still couldn't believe Sam had talked him into this, flying all the way to London just to investigate a case. He was a nervous wreck the entire flight there, if wasn't for ACDC blasting in his ears and the very pretty chick sitting two seats down, he would have had a panic attack.

Even though he was pissed at his brother making him come, he had to admit it was a strange case. 20 people, all lived in the city of London, all disappeared for 2 days, all the disappearances were about a week apart and all are found in a remote place miles from any civilization or people.

But the weird thing about the case is that all of the brain and tissue matter surrounding the inside of the victims' skull were burned, almost torched inside their head. The thing was, there was no possible way for anyone to do that without damaging the person's head on the outside, and none of the victims were found with any sort of burn that could have done that. It left doctors baffled and even made international headlines, which is how Sam and Dean found out about it.

"Dean, can you please just focus." Sam said to his brother with annoyance. Dean looked over to Sam to see him sitting at the library table surrounded by old books and his laptop. As of right now they were supposed to be looking up lore to see what could have done this, but instead Dean's focus was on the girl in the very tight dress across the room.

"Hey you dragged me to the land of fish and chips, so I'm going to have my fun." Dean shot back, pointing at Sam. As soon as he finished the statement his eyes drifted back over to the girl, who was now sitting at a computer.

"Dean seriously, we've been sitting here for hours and we have absolutely nothing. I've never heard of anything that could do anything like this, which means that we have no idea what were up against, and we have no idea how to kill this thing." Sam informed his brother.

"Are you sure it can't be some rare type of jinn that we haven't seen before or an angel?"

"Yeah, those were some of the first things I checked, I'm telling you there is no lore on anything that can do this kind of stuff without leaving a mark on the outer part of the head."

"Did you check to see if there was any place at the center of all the abductions? Maybe a big old abandoned ware house or something?" Dean questioned after a few seconds of thinking.

"Hold on let me check." Sam said, his eyes glued to the computer. After about a minute of searching the areas he found something.

"Get this, there is an abandoned scientific research facility that was used for testing gene splicing on animals that was closed 2 years ago. It's kind of a stretch, I mean it's about 20 miles outside of London but it's the best lead we got so far." Sam stated, giving Dean a questionable look.

"I'd say it's worth checking into." Dean said as he got up out of his chair and head for the door. His brother scrambled to close his computer and catch up with him.

"Why don't you say we go and visit an abandoned lab tonight Sammy?" He with a smirk on his face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Dean I mean, like I said before, if the thing is actually there, and there is a good chance that it won't be, we still have no idea what were up against. Why don't we just wait another day to see if we can find out what it is and how to kill it?" Sam remarked, trying to reason with him.

"That would be a good idea but it's been about a week since the last abduction and if they are still following the schedule then the next one should be about today or tomorrow. I think it's best to go tonight just to make sure no one else gets hurt. Plus if it isn't there then the worst thing we'll find it will be dusty old microscopes. And the faster we get back to America the better." Dean told Sam.

"Alright." Sam sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this fight. He hated that they were going into this not knowing what they were facing. But Dean was right, if they didn't act soon then someone else would get hurt.

"So in the meantime, while we're here, you wanna go to that place we saw on the way here, I think they have burgers, and I really need me some American food right now." Dean said as they were walking out of the library and getting into the impala.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but dean had turned on his music before he could say anything. Dean gave Sam a quick smirk then speed off in the direction of the burger place.

After about an hour of driving Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot of the research lab. The line of houses stopped about a few miles back and they were on the border of the suburbs and farm country.

The building itself was a decent sized building, it was little bigger than our average ware house. It had an expensive looking exterior. Despite that, through the dark you could make out some graffiti on the side of the building and some trash in the huge parking lot.

"So you think there could be something in there?" Sam asked Dean, glancing over to him.

"Well it's not quite a scene from Scooby Doo, but a black van parked in front of an abandoned science lab in the middle of the night probably means that there's someone in there." Dean stated motioning to the shiny black van in towards the front door of the building.

"Great detective work, Sherlock." Sam snapped back. Dean raised his eyebrows at that comment but it was soon forgotten as they started towards the building.

Both not being stupid enough to try the front door, they looked for a back entrance, their guns ready to fire at any moment. They found an entrance by a loading dock and it looked like no one had been there for a while. Sam and Dean saw it and exchanged looks before walking up to the door. When they got to the door Sam used his lock pick to break in while Dean covered his back.

As they entered they saw a long dark hallway before them. Sam motioned down the right of the hallway with two fingers then they both started to move. Their steps not making a sound, backs to each wall and guns drawn.

After about 10 minutes of them wandering around the building, Sam stopped moving and Dean looked at gave him a quizzical look.

"Come on man!" Dean whispered. Sam relaxed his shoulders and stood up straight.

"Dude, I Don't think there's anything in here." Sam said at a normal tone of voice. A few seconds after he said that, they heard a panicked moan come from the door behind Sam.

Hearing this both brothers dropped to their knees and went on either side of the door. Sam motioned for Dean to go in first and he would cover him from behind. After Dean got the signal he stood up and slammed his foot into the handle of the door, making it burst open.

Both busted into the room, guns drawn, but instead of finding an enemy, they found a man about mid 30s with his hands and feet tied to each end of the lab bench with a piece of cloth tied to his mouth. He looked over to the brothers with a panicked look in his eyes and dried tears on his face. He was struggling against the ties and screaming behind the piece of cloth.

Seeing this Sam put down his gun and rushed over to the man while Dean stayed on guard. Sam Worked quickly to untie his hands and feet. When he finished, the man starts to sit up and he worked at the piece of cloth preventing him from speaking.

When he got it untied he looked up at Sam and Dean with scared eyes and tried to talk, but no words came out.

"Hey it's okay we're not going to hurt you, we came here to help you. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Can you tell us your name?" Sam asked giving the man his famous puppy dog eyes. Though they don't work as well as they did when he was younger, they still had quite the effect on people.

"B-Brian" The man stuttered in a thick British accent.

"Brian are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Brian said, still in shock

"All right Brian you're going to be fine. You're about 20 miles outside of London, about a 5 minute walk down the road from here is a subway station or the tube or whatever you call it. I want you to run out that door, make a right and run all the way to the end of the hallway and there will be a stairwell, we're on the 5th floor, don't take the elevator, just run down the steps until you reach ground level. When you're outside there will be a road on left hand side of the building. You can make out the skyline of the city towards the south end of the road, run towards it and you will come across the tube and you can use that to get back to the city where someone can help you from there. You got that?" Sam explained to Brian. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Go, we'll do our best to keep them off your tail." Sam ordered pointing towards the door.

Brian started to walk towards the door, but he turned around about halfway.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Go!" Sam said. Brian turned around and staggered out the door. Sam looked back at Dean and went into defense mode, his gun in his hands and back straight.

"You could have asked him, I don't know, what the hell did that to him?" Dean yelled to Sam in a whisper. Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but at that moment a door in the back of the room opened and out walked a short woman with dark brown hair and wide eyes. She was wearing a dark blue plaid dress with a lab coat over top and a clipboard in her hand.

Sam and Dean raised their guns and pointed them at her. She gasped in fear just as two beefy men stepped out from behind her. They saw Sam and Dean and glared at them right before they started to run at them.

One ran to Sam as Sam took the butt of his gun and swung at the side of his head. The man ducked right before it could make contact, and ripped the gun out of Sam's hands before he took a syringe that he was holding and plunged it into the side of Sam's neck. Sam made an attempt at a punch, but in mid-air his arm feel and he stumbled a few steps before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he punched his attacker in the face. He kneed him in the stomach and took his head and slammed it into the dry wall next to him. As he fell to the ground he started to run to Sam, but Sam's attacker swung at his head with a large metal tray when he wasn't looking and Dean fell to the ground, seeing Sam's unmoving body before everything went black.

**So yay or nay? The beginning part was not my best writing but I feel it got better towards the end. Leave a review! Some helpful criticism would be nice, but please do not be harsh.**

**And I have another question for you, do you guys want a Sam/Clara pairing or a Dean/Clara pairing, I was leaning towards Sam but I think Dean is a great option too! So tell me which one you want or any other pairings you want to see, and tell me if you like it or if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter it means a lot to me. This chapter is where the Doctor Who part comes in; and I'm just warning you now. This chapter and the next chapter chapters are going to be weird as shit. I'm not kidding, it probably isn't going to make much sense to you guys because it doesn't even make that much sense to me, so let us see how this goes.**

**And to answer ****sararandom****'s question about how the impala got to London, I never actually thought about that, it was one of the details I over looked. And in case you haven't noticed I am not British and nor have I ever been within a thousand miles of the UK. I will eventually come up with an explanation but for now, it was magically transported to London and the driver's side was magically switched to the left by the fairies… don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who, even though I really want to.**

Dean woke up in a sitting position with a pounding headache. He moaned and tried to reach his arm up to hold his head but something was stopping him. He quickly learned that his hands were tied behind his back.

He jolted up to get a look at his surroundings for any threat. What he found was that he was in a room that looked like a science lab. Then it all came rushing back to him, Brian, them being ambushed by two guards on steroids, Sam getting something injected into him and him falling to the ground.

The one thing he noticed that was different, there was a lot of what looked like high tech lab equipment and machines that weren't there before or he just didn't notice them. When he looked down he saw Sam, still unconscious and tied to the same table that Brian was tied to before.

"Sam." Dean said, trying to see if he could wake him up. Instead of a reaction from Sam, a young woman in a lab coat swung down into a kneeling position in front of him. He noticed it was the same woman he saw before those two guys attacked them

"Please keep quiet, I know you must be scared right now. I'm going to do whatever I to talk them into sparing you. But they will never consider it if you disrupt the process." She told him in a British accent, her wide eyes filled with worry.

"Why should I believe a damn word that comes out of your mouth, you little bitch." Dean spat. She looked kind of taken back at that last word but soon gathered yourself.

"You have no reason to, but I am trying to help you weather you believe it or not." She explained. She got up with a sense of determination and walked over to one of the machines and started to attach some stickers to Sam's chest with wires attached to them.

"Well princess, if you're going to save anybody don't save me, save my brother." Dean remarked, motioning his head toward Sam, which resulted in a bursting with a new wave of pain hit as he moved it, which made him wince.

She stopped in the middle of what she was doing and turned to face Dean, she looked almost shocked. She lowered her head and moved her hand up to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Then she threw her hand down and took deep breath, looking up to the ceiling. Then she looked backed down and her eyes met Dean's.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do anything. If I try to say something or do anything to stop them they-…they'll kill me." She said, almost whispering the last part. She looked at Dean for a few more seconds, looking like she was trying very hard to hold back tears. Then she turned back around to Sam, who was still unconscious, and continued hooking him up to the machines.

"How do you know if they'll kill you?" Dean questioned with more force, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Because that is what happened to the last nurse." She told him, only slightly turning her head back to Dean. She then turned back to Sam and continued hooking her work on him.

Dean watched in silence as she worked, hooking Sam up to heart monitors and different machines that Dean didn't recognize. About five minutes later, it looked as if she was finished. She basically made Sam look like he was on life support in a hospital, which made it hard for Dean to look at him.

Then she pulled out this very high tech looking helmet thing that was attached to many machines with wires. She then lifted Sam's head and put it on him, making him look like a science experiment instead of a patient in need of care.

Dean started to sit up when he saw the contraption being placed on his brother's head. His heart rate suddenly speed up and he started to get a mix of emotions like fear and worry, but mostly anger as he struggled against the ropes that tied him to the post.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my brother?!" He yelled with force at the nurse. She turned around quickly, looking almost startled at his sudden outburst. She looked at the door and then back at him with a look of panic in her eyes.

Suddenly the door swung open making the nurse jump slightly, but she soon regained herself, almost forcing herself to look emotionless.

In the doorway stood a fairly attractive woman in Dean's eyes, she was about 5' 5'', with a pale skin and her straight blonde hair hanging at her shoulders. She wasn't dressed like the nurse, she was wearing black jeans and black combat boots, along with that she was wearing a dull gray tank top with a leather jacket over top.

Dean could tell by the way she strutted in the room with her head held high and by the way she glared down at the nurse with a cocky arrogant look told Dean that she thought she owned the place. And by the way the nurse looked back with her jaw clenched and how she looked away as soon as possible told Dean that she probably did.

"I thought I told you to bind both of their mouths." She spat at the nurse. The nurse quickly snatched a piece of cloth sitting on a metal table and hurried over to Dean and placed the cloth between his teeth and tying it tightly at the back of his head, muttering her apologies for being so foolish the entire time.

While she was binding his mouth, which she bound surprisingly tight for how small and frail she looked, Dean struggled against her and shot the woman the dirtiest look he could muster up. When her eyes met Dean's she chuckled to herself and walked over to Dean and kneeled down in front of him.

"You don't scare me when you're all tied up, Dean." She said, rolling her eyes. Anger washed over Dean and struggling against his restraints. He could feel the rope scratching at his skin, threating to make his hands and arms bleed, but he didn't care. All he cared about was wanting to see her face bloody and on the floor.

She stood up and started walking toward Sam, with a slow but very cocky walk that made Dean struggle against his restraints even more, this time feeling the ropes finally break the surface of his skin.

"I've heard a lot about you and your little brother Dean." She said with a smirk, stroking Sam's face.

"The Winchester brothers, normally I wouldn't attend this event but when I heard that it was Sam Winchester that we had on this table instead of that other mundane lab rat my men managed to scrounge up, well I just had to see it for myself.

"I have to say Dean, you and Sammy have quite the reputation, even over here in Britain. You were the two that stopped the apocalypse, you were the ones that took the devil himself down. Though everyone seems to forget that you started the apocalypse in the first place, but that's beside the point. Everyone one knows not to mess with Dean's little brother, that is, if you can get even with in a 5 foot radius of him. 'Cause if you mess with him, you'll have Dean Winchester, the man who went to Hell and back, hunt you down until the day you he dies, not that you'll live that long.

"And yet here you both are, the most feared hunters in the hunting world, one tied up and the other strapped to a table, about to die and there's nothing either can do about it."

At this point Dean could feel the blood flowing down his hands and arms, but he didn't feel any pain. He was yelling at her through the cloth in his mouth, though no words came through. He was starting to see red taint his vision, and he could feel the adrenaline pumping though his veins.

"Dean, struggling won't do you any good right now, you'll just hurt yourself. Plus, it is honestly quite annoying." She spat. Dean stopped struggling, realizing that it was useless, though he could feel himself shaking with anger.

"Good boy, now," She turned to the nurse, "is everything ready?"

The nurse nodded.

"Good, now I wouldn't normally do this, but I want you to pump adrenaline into his veins. I want him to be awake for this." She ordered. Dean could feel his eyes widen as the nurse obediently took a syringe and injected the liquid into Sam's arm.

A moment later Sam's eyes flew open. He was panting heavily as he jerked upward and realized he was bound down and started struggling against his restrains and moaning through the cloth around his mouth.

"Stop struggling, it annoys me." The woman said, untying Sam the cloth around Sam's mouth. Sam took a deep breath in and looked up to the woman with confusion.

"Moring Sunshine." She smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked with a panicked voice.

"That really isn't the worst of your concerns right now." She said lazily, motioning her head over to Dean. As soon as Sam saw his brother tied up to the cement pole in across the room, he yelled his brother's name and ask if he was alright, which earned a small, solid nod from Dean.

"That really isn't the worst of your concerns either." She told him tapping the metal contraption placed on Sam's head. Realizing that it was there he tried to shake it off, but it would budge due to the strap around his chin.

"Again with the struggling." She whined, throwing herself around like she was a five-year-old child.

"I have a question for you Sam." She said, with a hint of glee in her voice, spinning around to Sam. "Do you believe in aliens?"

This question even took Dean back with surprise, concluding that this lady was a little off in the head.

"W-what?" Sam stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no. Even so, you're about to. In fact, your entire perspective of things are going to change very soon. And then you are going to die." She giggled as she flipped a switch on a machine, making every machine roar to life.

Dean looked at Sam with a hint of confusion, as he chuckled to himself. When their eyes met they silently agreed that she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam questioned, looking concerned, dean wasn't sure if it was for himself or for the woman.

"And who would have thought that after you boys survived the apocalypse that you would fall at the hands of me. I have to admit it is a great honor." She said with a cocky grin, ignoring Sam's question. Dean looked over to her as she laid her finger on top of a switch, and let it rest there.

"You're insane." Sam spat.

"I am aware, but trust me nothing like the insanity your about to experience." She told Sam.

"What?" Sam questioned with force.

"Sweet dreams Sam." She said, ignoring Sam's question, flipping the switch.

Sam's head almost instantly slammed into the table, as if someone had pushed it down with great force. His eyes were squeezed shut as he started to moan, and thrash around like her was having a bad dream.

Dean was almost taken back with surprise at the way Sam reacted, and he soon felt a pit rise in his stomach after this continued for about 10 seconds. After he realized that Sam was actually in trouble.

He then started to pull against the ropes that bound him to the pole once more, flinching at the wave if pain when he realized that he had already scraped his hands raw. He tried to yell Sam's name and ask him what was wrong but his attempts were muffled by the cloth between his teeth.

"Dean, again struggling will do nothing except hurt you, when are people going to learn that?" She pouted, "Plus if it's an attempt to save your brother, trust me he's already gone." She said with a smile.

Dean eyes widened as he looked over to the nurse, who had was watching Sam trash around with a look of sympathy. She saw Dean glancing over to her with a look that said _help him_, but all she did was curl her lips in and shake her head slightly.

Dean then looked back over to Sam who was still thrashing around. He realized that all he could do was sit there and watch his brother being tortured, at least that was what it looked like.

And that is exactly what he did, he sat there and watched Sam thrash around moaning and groaning, his heart beating quickly and his eyes stinging, threating to spill tears that he forced back down.

This continued for about five minutes, five long and torturous minutes that for Dean that felt like much longer. The entire time the woman was smiling to herself, which made Deans insides churn at the sight of it.

Sam's moans were progressively getting louder, towards then end of the five minutes. Then all of the sudden, he stopped suddenly. He froze in place and let out a little gasp, and for a second Dean thought it was over.

"NOOOO!" Sam screamed, his torso upwards in a fast motion, the only thing keeping him from falling off the table were the Velcro straps at his wrist and ankles.

Dean jumped at Sam sudden outburst, and watched painfully as he watched tears fall from Sam's eyes and him trying to wiggle off the table. The one thing that Dean noticed was that these weren't screams of physical pain, they were screams of mental torture. Dean knew the difference all too well, and by the way Sam was screaming he was acting like he just saw the world blow up.

Dean's vision of Sam became foggy and he felt the dreaded tears started to fall from his eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes from Sam though he tried so hard to do so. He just continued to watch his brother scream and thrash around.

Dean thought he could make out a few muffled words escape from Sam's mouth that he could just barely understand. Words like and "Rose" and "Emilia" followed by muffled sobs, though he had no idea what any of this meant, he just thought that he had misunderstood him.

He became aware of a loud fast beeping noise that was now filtering throughout the room. He saw a heart monitor behind Sam's table that he had just noticed now. It had displayed a beeping noise that was beeping way too fast for the normal heart rate.

Dean felt his stomach drop faster than he had ever felt before, he watched as the monitor slowed down, giving two last beeps before it had stopped completely, stopping in sync with Sam's thrashing and screaming as he flopped down with a loud bang and he stopped moving, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor's exaggerated, never ending beeping.

Dean felt like a train had just crushed him. He stood in shocked silence for a few seconds, feeling the tears fall out of his eyes uncontrollably. Then it was his turn to scream and thrash around, throwing himself toward Sam his cries muffled by the cloth between his teeth.

All Dean could think about was that his little brother was dead. His little brother, the one who he had dedicated his life to protecting, was dead.

Dean then heard a muffled laughter, and looked up to see that woman, trying to contain herself.

Dean felt himself explode, he pulled as hard as he could at the ropes that kept him tied to the pole and he felt one had slide out, followed by a sudden wave of sharp pain. He could tell that he had just broken his wrist, but he didn't care. He reached up and yanked the cloth between his teeth down so it hung loosely at his chin, which sent an explosion of pain through his arm and made his eyes water even more, but again, he didn't care.

He was about to yell something, he was about to start screaming at the woman, at the nurse, at Sam's body, at anything really, but something interrupted him. The constant drone from the heart monitor had stopped, and then he heard the machine start to beep again. He looked over to the monitor, completely frozen, and saw that he wasn't imagining things, the heart monitor had started again.

All of the sudden, Sam's right side of his chest jerked upward. The woman and the nurse stared at Sam in shock, the woman was quickly screaming to get the contraption off of Sam's head, to which the nurse obeyed, but it did no difference. Sam was moving, Sam was making noise, and Sam was_ alive_.

Dean couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He watched as Sam moved and groaned and listened to the constant drumming of the heart monitor. Just the fact that this was happening made Dean unconsciously smile and laugh to himself, because he didn't know what else to do.

But something had dawned on him. Sam was making noise and moving, but it wasn't because he had woke up. Sam was starting to scream, he wasn't thrashing around anymore, he was twitching. The screams were definitely screams of pain, and Sam's face was wrenched into a look of extreme pain.

Not only that but the heart monitor wasn't producing the normal sound that a human heart would make, the heart beat sounded more like drum beats. Whatever was happening to Sam, Dean realized, was nothing that he should be excited about.

When these thoughts came into Dean's head, his smile slowly faded as he started to panic again, he started to scream Sam's name as he struggled to get his other hand and arms free. He had ruled out using his free hand to use any kind of weapon, considering that he couldn't even move it without cringing in pain, plus his gun was laying far corner of the room, where it had spun out of his hands when they were ambushed by two men.

Dean was in the mists of trying to break free when he saw something that made him freeze in the position he was in. Sam was screaming, his head was thrown back and his entire torso and back were arched off of the table, but that wasn't the thing that made Dean stop dead. No, it was the fact that Dean could swear that he could see Sam's hands _glowing._ He saw a goldish light admitting from Sam's hands, then he could see that Sam's head started to admit the same strange light.

Dean didn't know what to do, he looked over to the nurse and the woman to see if any of this was normal. When he saw the woman she looked like she was fuming and very worried._ Good_ he thought.

But when he saw the nurse, he was taken back, she had been nothing but sympathetic towards him the entire time he was here, and for some reason he felt that he should believe her. But now she didn't look sympathetic, she looked happy, excited even. She was grinning ear to ear, and was even cheering a little bit.

Before Dean could even think about her reaction, the room exploded with a bright gold light. He shielded his eyes with his arm, thinking that someone had threw a grenade into the room.

The light slowly faded out, and he looked past his arm, to see that the room did look like something had exploded in it. Everything that wasn't nailed down was scattered across the room, and the things that were nearest to the blast point were on fire.

Dean saw that looked immediately to Sam to see if he was alright, but oddly enough it seemed like Sam was the only thing that was alright. Everything around him was damaged or on fire, but Sam looked fine, he even looked better than he did before. Plus Dean saw that the Velcro straps that once held hid feet were burnt off, the only thing that remained of them were charred little stumps, with embers glowing on the tips of the fabric.

Then all of the sudden Sam sat up very quickly, looking around the room with wide eyes, then he looked down to himself and his eyes winded even more.

"Holy Hell, I'm tall!" He pronounced loudly. Dean didn't know whether to get up or to help Sam or to run away, because not only did Sam say that with a surprised enthusiasm that made his voice crack, he said it with British accent.

Sam smiled with glee as he spun his legs off the table and hopped off the table. He looked around the room with wide eyes and then his eyes winded even more when he saw the nurse.

"Clara!" He yelled, as he did an awkward run toward her, picking her up and spinning her around. The nurse, Clara, squealed with joy as he put her down. He quickly got down to her level and started to smooth her hair with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, again with a British accent.

"I'm fine." She said with confidence.

Sam started to smile again, when suddenly a loud bang went off, and blood spurt from Sam's chest. Dean looked up to see the woman with Dean's gun in her hand, with a smug smile on her face.

But instead of falling to the ground, like Dean thought he would, he only stumbled back a few steps and then straightened up, looking at the woman dead in the eyes.

He looked taken back for a few seconds at the sight of her then soon straightened out.

"Next time, don't shoot a man when he's regenerating." She said with a smug yet corny smile. His chest then exploded into the same gold glow as before and made Dean squint his eyes. After it faded, he straightened up and smiled wider than Dean had ever seen him smile before, and walked over to her with great confidence.

When he reached her he snatched the gun out of her hands and cracked it over her head, making her fall to the floor. He looked down to her body with a degree of arrogance and, a hint of confusion.

"I don't like guns." He spat.

Sam then turned around and hurried over to wear Dean was sitting, he told Clara to start working to untie his ropes and quickly asked if he was alright.

"Ar-Are you alright," Dean stuttered, having absolutely no idea what had just happened, not to mention being not being able to comprehend Sam's sudden change in character and nationality. ,

Maybe the woman was right, maybe the machine had literally drove him insane.

"I know this must be very hard for you to understand, but I am not your brother. Sam is still in here, he can still hear and see everything that we are saying and doing. But I am not Sam, and before you flip out on me, that machine injected my consciousness into his head. He is letting me take control of his body, he is letting me do this." Sam explained.

All Dean did was stare at him, he tried to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

"Wait, okay say all of this is true, say that you…really aren't Sam, why the hell would Sam let you do that?" Dean questioned, surprising himself that that is what he chose to question him on.

"Because when my consciousness was implanted into his head, he saw everything that I saw, he had felt everything that I have ever felt, he has experienced everything that I have ever experienced, and he trusts me." He told Dean, looking him Dean in the eyes.

The one thing was very different about Sam was the way he looked at Dean, he looked at Dean with the eyes of an old man, his eyes were tired and run down, but also with the curiosity of a child. Something that he had never seen Sam do.

"Well, if you aren't Sam, then who are you?" Dean spat at him.

"I am the Doctor."

**Holy shit that was long and annoying to write. This has double the words the last chapter had, and takes up 8 pages on Microsoft Word. This is literally the longest chapter of anything that I have ever written so far. And it's midnight on a school night! Which means that I am getting no sleep…yay.**

**And I told you before I started this, this chapter was going to be weird. And I'm just wondering, how many people did I confuse? I promise that I will explain everything in the next chapter. And tell me if you like it, or hate it, or both.**

**And I would like to thank t everyone who reviewed again, they mean the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm still having trouble believing that people actually found this story as something worth reading, and then some people actually liked it. Even though I said this in the last chapter I want to say how great full I am for every single view and visitor on this story, so thank you so much. And I still can't believe people in countries like Greece or France have read this, seriously I live in America I mean how cool is that?**

**Anyway sorry for that annoying note, on with the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot line.**

_Recap:_

"_Well, if you aren't Sam, then who are you?" Dean spat at him._

"_I am the Doctor."_

Dean was done playing along, this was just too crazy.

"Listen Sam, I don't know what the hell they did to you, but I think it did something to your head. You are not 'The Doctor' or whatever you call it. You're Sam Winchester, you're a doey-eyed little bitch, you pick the worst ladies to have sex with, you're a hunter and most importantly you're my brother. So cut this shit out." Dean said, giving Sam a concerned look yet stern look.

Sam's reaction was not what he expected, instead of realizing what he was doing or at least try contemplating the fact that he might be a little off in the head right now, he just looked offended by the remark.

"Well that was rude! At least in the middle of that remark, toward the end it actually got sentimental. Which I would take as surprising, if I hadn't known you. But I have access to all of your brother's memories and when it comes to moments like this, I have to admit that you mister are one sappy-"

"Doctor!" Clara whisper-shouted. Sam looked at her back towards her, as she was almost done untying the ropes that held Dean back from smacking Sam in the face.

"What?" He questioned, looking confused at why she interrupted him.

"Really? Now? You're insulting the emotional level of this man when we are about to be attacked by all of that woman's guards that I am almost positive are addicted to steroids. You choosing to do this now?" She nagged.

Dean couldn't think straight, on top of his brother just coming back from the dead, and him thinking he was some kind of doctor who apparently knows the nurse who just tried to kill him, he was still in a huge amount of pain and by judging by the way his eyes couldn't focus on anything he had a concussion to.

"Oh right, sorry!" Sam remarked as Clara finished untying Dean's ropes. As soon as Dean felt them loosen he ripped them off with his good hand and stood up quickly, only to be greeted with a wave of dizziness and pain which forced him to hold on to the pole for stability.

"Whoa, you alright mate?" Clara asked Dean as he leaned against the pole. He her eyes met Dean's, he shot her the dirtiest look he could muster up as he straightened up to a standing position. He then pushed her as hard as he could against the wall behind them. She slammed up against it with a loud thump and before she even had time to react, Dean had a knife to her throat and pinned her against the wall with his arm.

"What did you do to Sam?!" Dean shouted at her.

"What?" She asked looking petrified. _Good_, Dean thought.

"I said, what, THE FUCK, did you do to MY BROTHER?!" Dean shouted once more. He could feel the adrenaline and anger pumping through his veins. He never thought he could hate a face that looked so innocent this much.

"Dean this isn't necessary, I am perfectly fine, there is no need to threaten her she didn't do anything wrong." Sam pleaded to Dean's back. Dean hearing these words come out of his brother's mouth, turned slowly around to him. He released his grip from Clara, considering she was too tiny to really do any damage to him even if she tried.

"What?" Dean asked. Well it was more of a demand than a question.

"Clara was following orders, it wasn't like she _wanted_-", Sam attempted to explain before Dean cut him off.

"Sam, listen to me. I don't know if you know this but you…you _died_ on that table, full on no heart beat stone cold _dead._ I had to watch you scream and thrash around like you were being tortured, which I'm pretty sure you were. And then you just magically came back, literally _exploded _into this gold light and then woke up claiming that you are this Doctor person. And you know why, it's because this little bitch," Dean said motioning back to Clara, "put that fucking helmet thing on you, and that messed with your head, Sam. And I saw her when you were screaming, she looked happy even, _excited_ to see you in that amount of pain. And now you are talking to her like she's your long lost friend, and trying to tell me that she didn't do anything wrong? Are you serious?" Dean yelled finally losing his temper. She is the reason why he died, she is the reason why Sam is like this. She is working for the enemy, so she needs to die.

"I know Sam died back there and I know what Clara did. None of that matter's right now, the important thing is that your brother is still alive. The only thing is that Sam can't survive this much longer, I have something that will help him but you need to trust me, and Clara. I will explain everything later once your brother's alright but we need to move now!" Sam told Dean, grapping his and Clara's wrist and started sprinting toward the door, pulling them both along. But when he was in the doorway, he suddenly stopped and turned to Clara.

"Where's the Tardis?"

"In the supply closet."

"Thank you!"

Sam then let go of Dean and Clara and took off to down the hall and made a right. Dean, having no choice but to follow him considering his state of mind, chased him down the hallway, still trying to figure out what the word Tardis meant on top of everything else.

"Wrong way!" Clara shouted after Sam, who was already halfway down the end of the hall. He quickly turned around, and almost fell in the process, then took off in the other direction almost bumping into Dean. With everything that just happened, normally, Dean would find the fact that Sam had suddenly become prone to clumsiness worrying, but so far it's the most normal thing that's happened since he woke up.

At this point Sam had realized that he had no idea where he was going so he let Clara run ahead, but he was next to her trailing only about a few inches behind, keeping a close eye on her. Followed without saying anything,

Dean followed them closely, he knew since both of them were looking ahead, he should be watching their backs. But with pounding step Dean's headache became worse and worse, and to prevent any further injury to his hand, Dean cradled it in his other hand, trying to absorb the impact of his steps.

They ran down the came to the end of the hallway and made a sudden left, which made Sam nearly fall again, but then he soon regained himself and took his place next to Clara. They ran until they reached the end of the hall and made right only to find two guards, possibly the same ones as before standing in front of a door.

Their eyes widened with shock when they saw Clara, after a few seconds their faces twisted into an angry glare, which made Dean believe Sam more when he said that Clara was only following orders.

Dean pushed that thought aside when he saw that they were advancing towards them holding lead pipes, which made Dean think that they looked like they belonged in a cheap horror movie, but that didn't matter. They were bigger than Dean, even Sam, and they were also had a huge advantage over them, Dean was injured and Sam had completely lost it.

As Dean tried to come up with a way he could take these guys, he noticed that Clara had pushed her way past Dean. Dean tried to pull her back but she shrugged off his hand and looked her attackers directly in the eye, which involved her craning her neck back, which made her look even tinier.

"Oswald it's a shame, I was just starting to like that pretty little ass of yours." One of the men taunted, bouncing the lead pipe in his hands.

When the lead pipe was in mid-air, she caught before it fell back into his hand and yanked it form his grip. With the guard taken back she swung it and smashed the heavy end into the guard's side, causing him to double over and cringe in pain. With the other guard already swinging at her she ducked behind the injured guard, causing his partner to hit him instead of Clara. She then punched the injured guard where the sun don't shine, causing him to almost fall to the floor. Before he could even make it to the ground, Clara smashed her knee into the guards face.

As he fell to the floor, blood gushing from his nose, the other guard was aiming to bring the pipe down on her head, but she must have seen an opening, because she duck between his side and his arm, narrowly missing her. With the guard off guard and Clara behind him, she kicked the back of his knee causing him to coming crashing into a kneeling position. She then swung her hands and crashed them into his ears, causing him to holler in pain. She grabbed him by the shirt and swung him into the wall behind her. His head crashed into the wall as they heard a cracking sound and the guard fell limp to the floor, reveling a new dent in the wall.

Clara was panting heavily as she turned to see the other guard struggling to get up. Then walked up to him and kicked him as hard as she could in the head, and he fell to the floor as limp as the other guard.

Clara put her hands on one leg, holding the other blood soaked one in the air, obviously injured and she looked down to both of the unconscious guards.

"Yeah, what a shame." She said in between breaths. She turned to Sam and Dean, who both stood in stunned silence.

"You guys alright?" She asked.

Neither of them had answered at first, Dean had clearly underestimated her. Those guards were more than twice her size and they didn't even manage to lay a finger on her. She looked like she knew how to use her height to her advantage, and considering her height there isn't much of an advantage at all. Dean made a mental note to not threaten her again.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Sam asked, still with that annoying British accent.

"Well apparently when you work here, they train you in self-defense so you can protect yourself." She told Sam, Sam looked had a look of both curiosity, disappointment with a hint of excitement.

None of this made any sense to Dean, he had been fighting monsters all his life, and this girl only 5'2, she could have never taken two guys twice her height with a few classes, it would take a life time of training to even take one of them at her height.

"Well anyway, I believe that is the supply closest you were talking about." Sam said, pointing toward the door the guards were guarding.

"Yep and lets hurry, they'll be more of them coming and I don't think I have much more of them left in me." She told the brothers, opening the door.

Dean, now slightly convinced he was hallucinating, stepped into the closest. What he saw surprised him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but what he saw was a giant blue wooden box in the middle of the room with the words "Police Box" written in neat letters over the doors. Dean thought it it looked like the telephone boxes in London around the 1960s.

"Hello sexy!" Sam said as he jumped over to the box and kissed it. He then pulled back with arms outstretched, as if he was expecting them to bask in its glory.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dean asked, he meant for it to come out strong and controlled, but it instead came out weaker then what he had liked.

"This is not a thing, this is the Tardis, it's how were getting out of here." Sam said with a smile.

Dean had enough at this point.

"Sam, it's a box! We're not going to escape on this thing! It can't move Sam, your imagining things. You're not this 'Doctor' person, you don't know this chick and this thing is not going to get us out of here. Now we need to find an actual exit, before the other guards find us here because you and I are in no condition to take on 20 of those beasts and this chick can't take them all on her own, now let's go!" Dean shouted at Sam, about ready to slap him.

"Dean you have to trust me, can we please just enter the box and if there's no way to escape then we'll do it your way, but were doing it my way first." Sam yelled. At that moment Dean considered leaving without Sam, but he was his brother and he was not getting left behind.

"You're insane!" Dean yelled at Sam as he opened the door to the Tardis. Sam turned back to him with the door only slightly open, Dean could see a lightly emanating from inside, lighting up his face in the dimly lit closet.

"Oh yes I am, and don't you forget that." He told Dean with a smile on his face, he turned to enter the Tardis but smacked his head off of the door frame, and he could see that Clara was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm not used to being this tall." Sam muttered to himself as he ducked his head and entered, following closely behind by Clara. Dean, concluding that arguing with Sam at this point was hopeless. He angrily sighed as he stormed after Sam to tell him to come out so they could get moving.

But when Dean popped his head in, he forgot everything he was thinking at the moment. He didn't see the closest anymore and he didn't see Sam and Clara crammed inside the box like he expected.

What he saw was unbelievable, he saw a giant room that surely wouldn't fit inside the 5 by 5 closest. It was amazing in Dean's eyes. It was a circular room with many sets of metal steps lead up to and different doorways. And it wasn't only the steps that were metal, the entire room was made of a silvery metal, and somewhat resembled the inside of a battleship for the navy. There was also a huge consul in the center of the room with tubes and wires attached to it running to different places throughout the room. On the ceiling, he saw three rotating rings with panels with a different symbol of lines and circles on them.

He stood there in confusion and shock for a minute. After he wrapped his head came to his senses he immediately pushed himself away from whatever it was. When he pulled back he was back in the closest staring at the box again. He reached out and touched the box to see if it was real, and sure enough he felt solid wood. Still in shock and trying to make sense of everything, he walked around the Tardis tracing his hands along it and inspecting every inch of the box to see something that would explain what this thong was. He even pressed his hands against the wall behind it to make sure that it was actually there. As far as he could tell everything that he saw was completely and utterly real.

He stood back at the entrance of the Tardis and stared at it. He then slowly entered with his arms stretched out, expecting to his a wall that would tell him that room was just painted on, but his arm hand only met air. Once he was inside he turned back toward the door and saw a wall equally as big as the room. He just stood there staring at it trying to put it together in his head, before Sam snapped him out of his trance and slammed the doors in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I would let you marvel longer, but we need to leave." Sam told him, looking a bit worried. Sam then pushed past Dean and ran back to the huge consul and circled around to the other side which blocked Dean's view of him. He assumed that Clara was standing there to, because he couldn't see her either.

Dean stumbled his way to were Sam was standing still wondering how he could even take more than two steps in that box. When he circled around he saw Sam and Clara looking down to a young man lying on the floor. He looked like a man who cared about how he looked, wearing a suit that looked like it belonged on an old man rather than him, complete with a pocket watch tucked in his tuxedo vest and bowtie. He had dark long dark brown hair that flopped over to one side.

Although those weren't the things Dean was focusing on, he was lying limp and unmoving on the floor, his eyes were open but they looked like they were glazed over. Whoever this man was, he was long past dead.

That is when Dean lost control.

He looked at Sam, or whoever he was, with a menacing glare. He then lunged at him and tackled him onto the consul and pinned him so he could move. He pulled out his knife and held it to his throat, which made him freeze in place. He knew that this man wasn't Sam, it was obvious now. Sam had died on that table back in that building. Whoever that was, was not his brother. He was just a man who looked like him.

"Who are you?" Dean said with a growl. It came out more threating than Dean had thought it would, which pleased him.

"I'm the Doctor, and I am going to make sure that your brother is going to live but if you don't get off of me soon, he will die." The man said with a surprisingly clam yet panicked voice.

"Stop lying, Sam is dead." It took everything Dean had left in him to make those words come out clear. He felt tears treating to spill but he pushed them back and press the knife further down on his throat, almost breaking the skin.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, he was surprised it came out as threating as he wanted it to be.

"I didn't do anything to him, if it wasn't for me Sam would have died. That woman with the blonde hair, the one who shot me, is your enemy, not me. I'm a victim in all this too you know? Remember that case you came to investigate in the first place, the one with the victim's heads were 'melted'? I had was forced to experience their pain with them. I was forced to sit back and watch them burn, literally, out of existence forever. I had to sit back and watch everything they ever were, all of their past experiences, everything that made them special and unique in the world burn away into nothingness. Your brother is the first one I even came close to saving, and I will save him." The Doctor told Dean sternly.

The Doctor looked at Dean with Sam's eyes and they looked desperate and determined, but on top of that they looked honest. With the way he was looking at Dean, Dean couldn't find a reason not to trust him. But dean wasn't that naive.

"And why should I believe you?" Dean asked him.

"Because honestly you don't have a lot of options, you saw what happened earlier Dean, that woman shot me and it didn't affect me. If you slit my throat, it won't kill me. Plus if you leave here there will be probably be about 20 guards out there and you can't take them on you own. I'm sorry Dean but you're basically trapped." The Doctor told Dean. Realizing that he was right, although he hate to admit it, Dean pushed himself off of him. He kept his eyes locked on him as he popped up and clapped his hands together.

"Alright now, I know I have this thing here somewhere…" The Doctor said as he hurried down a corridor, out of sight. Leaving Dean, Clara and the dead man alone.

"What is he doing?" Dean asked Clara. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably getting something to fix this mess." She told Dean.

"And I want you to know something, your brother will be alright. The Doctor is a wonderful man and he saved my on more than one occasion. That's why I was working for that woman, she had kidnapped the Doctor and did terrible things to him, and I couldn't just leave him, not after all that he's done for me. I hated ever second of it, but it was the only way I could have saved him." She told Dean, trying to comfort him.

"And I have another question, who was that and what they hell is he doing in here." Dean asked sternly, pointing to the dead body.

"Well I guess you'll find out soon." She said, and as if on cue, The Doctor ran in eagerly, holding a thing that looked like something out of a crappy science fiction movie with a grin on his face stretching for ear to ear. Dean couldn't remember the last time Sam looked that happy.

"I never thought I was going to use this!" He said, almost bursting with excitement. Dean and Clara exchanged glares before Dean spoke up.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, as The Doctor was attaching an end of the thing he was holding to the head of the dead body and then connecting the other end to his.

"This Dean, is something with a very complicated scientifically boring name I can't remember, but this is the thing that will save your brother." He said with a huge grin.

"What the hell does it do?" Dean asked, now concluding that he wither Sam had officially lost it or if this truly wasn't Sam if this man, this Doctor person, was mentally insane as well.

"You see Dean, this a machine that projects a person's consciousness out of their body and into another's body and vice versa. It is very similar to the machine that projected my consciousness into Sam's head. Your brother is still alive in here, and when I eject myself from him everything will go back to normal, won't that be splendid!" The doctor explained quickly. Dean wouldn't have been surprised if he were to start jumping up and down right there.

"What?" Dean asked, having not understood a word the man just said.

"In simpler terms, this machine will bring save your brother. But in order for it to work properly, I will have to erase all memories of this entire experience from his mind. And you must make sure that he never finds out about any of this. Because if you even mention any of these events to Sam, these memories could be awakened, and if they are, then it could kill him." The Doctor told Dean. That was probably the first thing that he had said that he even came close to understanding all day. Dean opened his mouth to bombard him with questions of what was going on but the man held up his hand and instantly silenced him.

"Do you understand me? If you want Sam to be safe then you he can never know of any of this." He said in a hushed yet serious tone. Dean didn't know what to say so he slightly nodded his head. The Doctor smiled at his response and then flipped a switch on the thing on his. His eyes then rolled back into his head as he stiffened and fell to the ground, gasping.

Instantly, Dean and Clara rushed over to his twitching body on the ground. He was screaming on the ground and clutching the helmet. Clara was grabbing Sam's arm and shouting "Doctor!" over and over again. Dean on the other hand was shouting his brother's name, and starting to feel very lightheaded. It seemed like being tied to that pole a half an hour ago was a lifetime away. He didn't understand how to comprehend it all.

"What is happening?!" Dean shouted at Clara, desperate to see if he could explain anything to him.

"I don't know!" She shouted back at Dean looking about as worried as he felt. Even amongst all of the panic, the next thing that happened made both Dean and Clara stop and stare with shock.

The body of the twenty year old man who had lied dead ever since the three had entered the Tardis, had started to twitch. Dean hadn't noticed it yet, but Clara did. Her eyes left Sam's screaming body and wandered in shock to the young man's, whose movements were now becoming more pronounced.

They were become so pronounced that Dean, even though his brother was in pain, couldn't help but look over to him in the same state of shock as Clara to see that the dead man was moving, and obviously not dead.

A few seconds later, the man started to moan, and Clara burst into tears. With tears running down her check, she was laughing hysterically and hugging the moaning man on the ground, giving her thanks to God as he twitched.

Dean, who was now feeling like he was about to pass out, heard a pounding behind him. He turned around fast to see what it was, his hand knocking into something and causing it to move. The pounding was on the door, someone was trying to break in from the outside. Acting on instinct Dean looked around for something to barricade the door with, seeing nothing that lying on the floor or anything that he could break off to use, he ran to the door and pressed himself against them.

He glanced at the door and saw that the door wasn't locked, so with a flick of the wrist, he locked the door. Surprisingly, the pounding on the door ceased once he did. After a few seconds, he remembered what was now happening to Sam and turned back to see that the man who was dead a minute ago was sitting up and glancing around the room supported by Clara, and Sam was passed out on the cold metal ground.

"Sammy." Dean said as he ran to him, trying to wake him up, he was honestly scarred to see what would happen if he did. He noticed that the helmet thing was knocked halfway off his head, which was the thing that Dean's hand had hit when he turned around.

"What have you done?" Said a male voice. Dean looked to see the man sitting up, looking at Dean. Dean looked at him with confusion for a second, until he had heard his brother mumble his name underneath him.

"Sammy?" Dean said as his head flew down to see his brother stirring awake. He blinked hazily when he opened his eyes and looked up to Dean.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean as he slowly started to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you alright?" Dean asked his brother, who was now rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I just got a pounding headache." Sam said, looking around the room.

"Hey where are w-" Sam asked before he suddenly cut off as he saw the young man you was now standing up next to Clara, his arm supporting him giving out underneath him. He quickly sat up and looked at him gasping for breath as he grabbed his head and started cringing in pain.

"I'm so sorry." The whispered to Sam as he looked back up to the main only to send back into the cringing position Dean had seen him in too many times today.

He managed to make himself stand up, using the railing as support. He looked again to the man, but this time he didn't cringe, he only stared at him gasping for breath.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him in his voice he used when he was interrogating the monsters he hunted. Instead of sounding scarred, the man just had a sympathetic look.

"I think you know who I am Sam." He told him. This statement only seemed to make Sam angrier.

"Tell me you are!" Sam shouted at him pushing him against the control system in the center of the room. He looked like he was about to explode, although the man didn't seemed bothered by any of this.

"Why don't you tell me who I am?" The man said. Sam looked at him and then pushed himself off of him, trying to calm himself down.

"You're The Doctor." Sam said quietly, as though he was begging for the man to tell him he was wrong. The Doctor and Sam made eye contact as The Doctor slowly nodded.

"Now Sam can you tell me where we are." The doctor asked Sam. He looked around for a second, then it suddenly hit him as he grabbed his head and cringed again and fell into the handrail for support.

Dean instantly ran to Sam to help him up, but Sam's words were still ringing in his head. He had said the Doctor, which is what Sam had been calling himself when he was having his psychotic breakdown earlier, and the man who was dead a few minutes ago was apparently the Doctor. With this new knowledge, Dean had a new pit rising in is stomach, and he felt like he needed to take Sam and get the hell out of here he, was now just waiting for an opportunity.

"I'm fine." Sam said as he hoisted himself back up with the help of Dean. When he was standing on his own, he looked at The Doctor again and he sighed.

"We're in the Tardis aren't we?" Sam said. The Doctor gave a slight nod.

"Sam, what do you remember?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I remember my life, or at least I think it's my life. The family business, you know, hunting things down and running into an apocalypse here and there with Dean. But there's more, and none of it makes sense. I remember so many things that didn't happen to me, but I feel like they did. There's just so many memories from different time periods, some even a hundred years apart and I can remember them all crystal clear, but none of it makes sense. It's like I lived an entirely different life in the past few minutes that took hundreds of years to live. I thought it was one really graphic dream, but then I woke up and you are here, or at least, this version of you is here." Sam explained, looking to The Doctor/ He was explaining more to himself than The Doctor. Everyone stared at him when he was finished, Dean and Clara stared at him with confusion and worry, like any normal person would have. But The Doctor stared at him with sympathy, like he knew exactly what he was going through.

"And I remember recent years happening two different ways. Like when the Daleks invaded London, it never happened! Or when the small black cubes just suddenly appeared all over the world overnight, it never happened either!" Sam yelled to, not to anyone in particular, just yelling at nothing, like it would help him sort things out somehow.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Sam breathed, looking at the Doctor for help. Dean went up to him and looked up at him. He had to admit his younger brother looked like a train wreck, not that that's an unusual look for him. When Sam looked back he knew exactly what Dean just by looking at him. He nodded his head slightly which meant_ I'll be fine._

The Doctor took Sam by the fore arm and guided him to a chair by the steps leading to another corridor. When Sam sat down he placed his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sam, I know this is a lot to take in, and it's a lot for your brother to take in too. So now I want you to do both of you a favor and I want you to sit up and focus on all those new memories that you just received, concentrate on them as much as you can and don't think of any of your real memories, just those, alright?" The Doctor asked Sam soothingly, Sam looked confused and asked why.

"Trust me I'm going to help you, but I need you to do this part for me." The Doctor explained to Sam. HE nodded, sat up straight, and closed his eyes. Dean was actually surprised that Sam did what he told him to do, normally Sam would have spat in his face, but he seemed to trust him, and Sam never trusts anyone he first meets, and he had good reasons not to.

The Doctor closed his eyes to and brought his hands up to Sam's head and placed his finger tips on his temples. Dean braced himself to jump on The Doctor at any given moment if he would've tried anything, but he didn't. He didn't even move from that position for a good twenty seconds, and looking more and more frustrated as time went on. Eventually Sam shifted his face, but kept his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry but how is this supposed to help me." He asked. The Doctor sighed in defeat and dropped his hands and turned away very quickly and started pacing through the room hitting himself in the head.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked, watching him walk up and down. He ignored her for a moment but then looked back at Sam.

"I am so sorry, but I can't remove the memories." The Doctor said in defeat. Sam looked confused for a second, then looked like he put something together, then looked even more confused. Dean himself was still trying to piece the situation in his head.

"Wait so let me get things straight, you're the Doctor?" Dean asked The Doctor.

"That's what they all call me." The Doctor answered.

"No I mean are you the man Sam was claiming to be about 15 minutes ago?" Dean asked motioning to Sam. Sam hearing this looked at Dean with confusion.

"Wait I was doing what?" Sam asked butting into the conversation. Dean and The Doctor looked over to him at the same time.

"So you're saying you don't remember?" The Doctor asked, looking at Sam with curiosity. Dean noted that it was the same look of curiosity that Sam gave him before, when he was claiming to The Doctor.

That's when it clicked into Dean's head, and he felt like he disgraced his hunter name by not realizing this before.

"You possessed him." Dean said flatly, looking at that Doctor. Sam looked at Dean with surprise and looked back at The Doctor, hand flying to his back pocket to grab his flask of holy water.

"No need for that Sam I am not-" The Doctor started, before a splash of cold water collided with his face. He was frozen in mid speech for a few seconds and Dean heard a muffled laugh from Clara in the back ground. The Doctor reached in his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his now wet face. Dean had to admit he found the fact that The Doctor didn't fall to the ground screaming in pain surprising, and also a little disappointing. He really wanted to kill something, and that would have been the perfect excuse too.

"…A demon." The Doctor sighed, looking back to a worried Sam.

"And I guess in a way I did. Though it wasn't a normal possession like you and your brother are used to, it was not willingly." The Doctor said. Dean chimed, in suddenly interested by the topic.

"You see Clara and I landed here in this pretty old a while ago, we landed here by accident and had no idea where we were, so naturally we had to go explore. When we walked out we were surrounded by guards and they chased us back in here and killed me on the spot, and no coming back this time. But before I died, they hooked this machine up to my head which…well I'm not really sure how it worked but I know it sucked my consciousness into it, kind of like a vacuum. I don't know what happened after that, but I'm honestly surprised they didn't kill Clara either. But she stayed here and worked with them to get me back isn't that right?" The Doctor explained, looking back to Clara who nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyways, I was dead, that is until she took my consciousness and blast it into some poor persons head. We sort of became one person when that happened, I got all of their memories and they got all of mine. But of course there can only be one consciousness per head, so eventually that person died a horrible death that I had to endure with them. I knew who to save them, but they had to be willing, and none of them accepted. And when it was all over they would suck my consciousness back up into that dreaded machine and I would be dead again, until they had the next victim ready." The Doctor rambled, looking down with sorrow. Dean almost felt bad for the guy.

"Why didn't' they accept?" Dean asked, he didn't believe anything he was saying, because there was no possible way you could do that, but he went along with it.

"Because they had all of my memories and they didn't trust me. Your brother was actually the first of them to accept my help and he even let me have complete control of his body, in return that he would never have to remember the things that he saw." The Doctor said with a look of despair and guilt. Sam and Dean on the other hand, looked confused.

"I don't remember any of that, the only thing I remember is well, the memories part of it." Sam told him.

"I know, and I'm confused why, you should remember that part." The Doctor told Sam, looking like it was more of a question to himself than it was an explanation.

"Why did I agree?" Sam asked, looking more serious than he had looked since he woke up.

"Because, you were the only person who managed to look over every mistake I had made, no matter how severe and disturbing, and you managed to see the person behind the actions, and you agreed because you trusted me." The Doctor said, sounding very humble with his words. A silence fell across the room.

"And of course I tried to keep my promise, that you wouldn't remember any of this and amazingly I could keep this promise because I could extract every trace of me from your head with that." The Doctor said, pointing toward the strange contraption.

"It is like the machine they used on me, I got it at a Christmas party about, oh I'd say about a hundred years ago or so. And it would have worked, but in order to work it I had to duplicate my consciousness and enter it in my head before I extracted it from yours, so I myself wouldn't die. But once I removed my part of the consciousness and started extracting it from your head, Dean over here bumped the helmet, causing the process to stop, and it is now the me part of me is gone but my memories stay and I can't extract them, I tried again but it didn't work. I'm sorry Sam." The Doctor stated. Dean felt a rush of guilt flood over him, and for the first time today, he believed what the Doctor was saying, he did knock the helmet off of Sam's head.

"Dean it wasn't your fault you didn't know, and it was an accident. I don't blame you for anything." The Doctor tried to comfort Dean, but Dean didn't answer he just stared at him.

"Wait that doesn't make sense, the same thing happened to Donna and she had to have her memories extracted or else her head would have burned away. I should be dead right now if you couldn't remove the memories, no human brain can withstand that." Sam said in confusion.

"I know." The Doctor sighed, looking at Sam with regret and pity.

"I mean the only way I could possibly be alive right now is if you-" Sam started before he suddenly cut himself off. He stood there, frozen in place looking like something had just clicked in his head, but he didn't look happy about it.

"No." Sam said still Frozen in place, looking shocked.

"I'm Sorry Sam." The Doctor apologized.

"You didn't." Sam said, as he ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room in panic.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked, knowing that when Sam did that, it was never a good thing.

Sam suddenly ran to a railing and jumped down to the lower level of the Tardis, underneath the console center. Dean, The Doctor and Clara all ran after him, The Doctor and Clara jumping down after him, closely followed by Dean, who was silently wondering how big the Tardis was.

When he jumped down he Sam that Sam was standing next to an open drawer, with pieces of clothing thrown all over the place like he was looking for something specific. When he looked at Sam, he had a stethoscope in his ears and was holding the end of it onto the right side of his chest, looking about like a truck just hit him.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked, suddenly very worried about his brother.

Sam said a number of things, but none were a response to Dean's question. They were just a mixture of 'Oh God', 'No' and some other phrases.

"Sam!" Dean yelled trying to get his brothers attention, Sam whipped his head to Dean and when the made eye contact, Sam shook his head slightly, in mid panic.

"Sammy what's wrong!" Dean yelled again, getting more and more worried as the seconds passed.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He opened his mouth again and said,

"I'm a Timelord."

**Well that was a bitch to write, and a lot longer than I expected it to be. Sorry if I butchered the description of some things, namely the Tardis, or if Clara seemed OOC. So tell me if you like it or not, or if you just down right hated it. So until next time, R&R.**


End file.
